


Wires

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [5]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарлин рыдает в чужих ваннах и давится сигаретным дымом, вспоминая потерянный взгляд брата и выражение ужаса на его лице, когда он всё вспоминает. Они пытаются изменить мир, но в чём смысл, если их собственные миры распадаются на части?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день редких фандомов в паблик https://new.vk.com/woas_multifandom

_I'm having trouble in believing,_  
_And I just started seeing,_  
 _Light at the beginning of the tunnel,_  
 _But he tells me that I'm dreaming,_  
 _When he talks I hear his ghosts,_  
 _Every word they say to me,_  
 _I just pray the wires aren't coming (here to strangle me)_

_(c)The Neighbourhood - Wires_

  
  
  
Девять раз.  
  
Девять раз всё это повторяется как по накатанной. Девять раз ситуация развивается, накаляется, и Дарлин ничего не замечает, пока не наступает кульминация. Девять раз Эллиот забывает её.  
  
_Дарлин рыдает в чужих ваннах, включив воду на полную мощность, чтобы заглушить звук – они пытаются изменить мир, но в чём смысл, если их собственные миры распадаются на части?_  
  
Дарлин всё понимает – он болен, у него винтики в мозгу откручиваются, крыша поехала, и множество других выражений, включая заученный ею наизусть диагноз психотерапевта. Дарлин понимает – вины Эллиота в этом нет, но, честно говоря, ей и в голову не приходит винить его. Чего Дарлин не понимает – это того, почему всё происходит именно так.  
  
Почему каждый раз Эллиот ведёт себя нормально, помнит всё, всё, кроме неё. Почему каждый раз он не просто забывает её – нет, саму её он помнит – но забывает определяющую составляющую их отношений. Почему каждый раз заканчивается тем, что Эллиот пытается её поцеловать.  
  
Почему она всё помнит, но хочет этого, видимо, не меньше него.  
  
_Дарлин всё понимает – Эллиот болен, но какая у неё отговорка?_  
  
Тем не менее, она сознательный человек, сознательная сестра, она, может, и кибер-террористка («хактивистка», - поправляет её внутренний голос), но она знает разницу между «хорошо» и «плохо», и то, что происходит, подпадает под графу «совсем хреново». Она останавливает его каждый раз, делает шаг назад каждый раз, спрашивает его «Кто я?» каждый раз. Распадается на кусочки каждый раз вместе с миром Эллиота, когда он шепчет полузадушенное «Сестра. Ты моя сестра».  
  
_Дарлин рыдает в чужих ваннах и давится сигаретным дымом, вспоминая потерянный взгляд брата и выражение ужаса на его лице, когда он всё вспоминает, но ни разу она, как бы ей ни хотелось, не даёт ему совершить того, о чём – она знает – он потом будет жалеть._  
  
Дарлин пытается напоминать ему как можно чаще, пытается предотвратить ситуацию, которая только ранит их обоих, но это происходит всё чаще и чаще.  
  
Каждый раз – это сюрприз для неё, ей кажется, что всё нормально, а потом оказывается, что нормально-то ничего и не было. Возможно, она не замечает сигналов просто потому что не хочет их видеть, но она честно старается.  
  
Криста постоянно говорит, что надо держать Эллиота в реальности, не давать ему соскальзывать, но реальность заключается в том, что она – как сестра – Эллиоту не нужна, иначе он не забывал бы её так часто.  
  
Ещё, реальность заключается в том, что он ей нужен – как брат, как не брат, он нужен ей целиком и полностью, но у неё нет привилегии психического заболевания, и ей приходится жить с теми картами, что им раздала жизнь.  
  
_Дарлин давится сигаретным дымом и запивает горьковато-солёный вкус слёз не менее горьким алкоголем – они пытаются изменить мир, но как бы сильно они ни старались, у них не получится создать мир, где у неё будет то, чего она хочет больше всего на свете._  
  
Каждый раз она делает шаг назад и напоминает Эллиоту, кто она такая, не сдерживая слёзы от того, насколько сильную боль ей это причиняет.  
  
Каждый раз становится для неё сюрпризом – возможно, она не замечает нужные знаки, потому что не хочет их замечать.  
  
С каждым разом Дарлин оттягивает момент правды всё дольше и дольше - делает вид, что его прикосновения не стали мягче, даёт его губам задержаться на её на пару секунд дольше, чем в прошлый раз – чтобы продлить те жалкие мгновения, когда Эллиот любит её также, как она любит его.  
  
_С каждым разом её сердце разбивается всё больнее._


End file.
